Woke Up This Morning
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Its the Christmas in 7th year and Draco has a suprise for Harry. Harry has a suprise for Draco but will they want these suprises.AU HPDM.


Disclaimer – I do not own the song or lyrics to Woke up This Morning. They belong to Chad Kroger and Nickelback.

Woke up This Morning

"_Well I'm hating, All of this, I'm hating,_

_All of this, All of this, All of this_

_Now I know why I hide my love from you some days_

_No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me_

_You came along and tore this wall down around me_

_Looks like you found me, now I know why_

_I felt like shit when I woke up this morning"_

It was Christmas Eve and Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The Weasley clan were at Bill and Fleur's mansion in the South of France and Hermione was in Greece visiting her brother Jude. This meant that apart from the occasional first or second year he was the only Gryffindor left at Hogwarts.

In the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy was sitting curled up on the couch. Just like Harry he was alone apart from the odd first or second year. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were all getting their Dark Mark. _"Thanks Mum_" thought Draco as he drifted of into a deep dreamless sleep.

00000

The next morning Harry found his usual pile of presents at the foot of his bed. There was a book from Hermione, a pile of Chocolate Frogs from the Weaselys and an unnamed parcel which contained a locket. Harry could only guess who it was from. His boyfriend had given him a box of the best chocolate money could buy; they were even the muggle kind. _"Must thank him later"_ thought Harry as he went down to the Great Hall. Once there he found that yet again the house tables had been removed but replaced with several smaller ones. He found his boyfriend at a table already and went to join him.

"Hey gorgeous, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, babe, you?" replied the blonde

"Not so good. I got an unsigned parcel this morning; I hoped it was from you!"

"Really, what was it?" asked Draco with a knowing look in his eyes. He hadn't signed it on purpose.

"Oh it was a silver locket with "_I Love you"_ engraved on it. Like I said I wished it was from you."

"Harry, babe, it was from me. I must have forgotten to sign the label. I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!"

Harry was speechless. He had never heard of a wizard getting pregnant.

"When did you find out? I mean you must have known for weeks."

"I've known for two weeks but it was confirmed this morning when I felt completely shit. I was up at six this morning being sick. It was horrible."

"Well I'd better get this over and done with now rather than later. Draco Thomas Malfoy, Will you marry me?" said Harry shaking with nerves, Draco looked shocked and didn't say or do anything for five minutes.

"I take it I'll see you later?" asked Harry as he left the hall. Draco looked down at his still flat stomach and said "I guess daddy wasn't too pleased with himself. What do I do little one?" he asked not expecting an answer.

00000

That evening Harry was sitting by the lake as it started to snow. He had been out there all day. He came in for Christmas Lunch and then returned back outside. He was sure Draco hadn't followed him out side but he was wrong.

"Hey, baby, what's up? You're as cold as an ice cube. It won't do you any good if you've got a cold and Voldemort tries to kill you. You won't survive, and then where will I be. I'll tell you where fiancé less and up the duff. Now you wouldn't like to see me all depressed would you?"

"So you're excepting my offer eh. Good god what would I do if the brat turned out like you?"

"Love it I suppose. Now where's my hug?" said Draco just as Harry pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco advanced the hug into a passionate kiss their tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. Draco ran his hands through Harry's unruly hair. Harry's hands were under Draco's shirt stroking the blonde's toned stomach. Harry wondered what his future husband's stomach would look like in a few months.

The End

A/N – This is totally AU as Dumbledore is alive and its set in 7th year,Draco will never get the Dark Mark ever(that is if i ever decide to sequel it).

Savvy?


End file.
